A True Love Of Mine
by lizook
Summary: "Besides, you enjoy undercover work."   "No, you enjoy it and seeing you enjoy it makes me enjoy it."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in established relationship

**A/N**: Much appreciation to **space77** for the idea and brainstorming & to **K. Elisabeth** for the look over.

**Disclaimer**: Bones doesn't belong to me. Title is from Simon & Garfunkel's _Scarborough Fair._

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." He tugged on the leather buckle around his waist. "I _look_ ridic-"

"Actually, Booth, the jerkin accentuates your pectorals quite nicely." She grinned, her eyes raking over his chest as he looped his arm through hers.

"Oh really?" He straightened, unconsciously relaxing his shoulders and puffing out his chest.

"Really. I, however..." She shook her head and glanced down at the full dress she wore. "I find this corset to be very constraining and, while I appreciate how it favorably emphasizes my breasts and waist, the layers make it unbearably hot."

"Mmm, but you look incredibly sexy." He pressed his lips to the curve of her throat.

"I believe I just stated that." Grinning, she directed them down the next aisle, people jostling around them as they stopped at various booths and stands. "It was terribly inconvenient for Miss Gragor to be murdered during the hottest week of the year."

"I think..." He lowered his voice, taking a sip from his tankard of ale as they continued strolling. "It was inconvenient for the Renaissance Faire to be held during the hottest week of the year."

"Hmm, I suppose I can accept that line of reasoning. If the fair wasn't held now, she wouldn't have been murdered now, and we wouldn't be walking around in ninety degree weather trying to ascertain who had the strongest motive. Very sound, Booth, I'm impressed."

"Hey, I learned from the best." His thumb caressed her wrist. "I just wish we could interrogate as normal; make _them _sweat a little... You're sure they'd close ranks, Bones?"

"Positive." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she nodded before letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Besides, you enjoy undercover work."

"No, _you _enjoy it and seeing you enjoy it makes _me _enjoy it."

"That's highly irrational, but very nice." Suddenly she lifted her head, glancing behind her to look at the booth they'd just passed. "That stand supplies jousting equipment; our victim was killed be a jousting lance, Booth..."

"I'm aware, but it's the middle of the day and there's a pretty big group of people... we'll come back later tonight." He slid his arm from around hers, grinning as she let out a small noise of protest before he wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. "You ok? Thine lookest tired."

"That's incorrect usage. Thine is the possessive case of thou and should be used as a predicate adj-"

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a festival, Bones."

"That doesn't mean poor grammar should be excused."

"Ok, Miss Smartypants, what should it be?"

"Thou. It should be 'thou lookest tired'. And honestly, it's the heat. Perhaps we should go back to our tent for a few minutes."

"Whatever you wish, my saucy wench."

Giggling, she followed him the rest of the way down the aisle to the small tent the Bureau had provided them with. After a several furtive glances, she slipped inside, leaving the perpetual 'Back in 10 minutes' sign in place as she tightly tied the tent shut behind them. When she turned she found him collapsed in a chair by their makeshift workstation, jerkin already tossed on the ground as he leaned over the table full of files.

Her breath caught as she took in the the curve of his back; even clothed it was gorgeous. She smiled at the thought, he'd take offense to the word choice no doubt, but it was completely true. He was a gorgeous man inside and out. Even in the extreme heat it sent a chill skittering down her spine.

"Bones, are you in there?"

"Hmm?"

"I was saying that, given the weapon, we should interview some of the knights later tonight. The tanner, too; I think he's hiding something and it'll be easier to get out of him here than in his stand where he's comfortable."

"Then we should definitely question him. Can you-" She gestured to her back, hair falling forward over her shoulder.

He dropped the papers he'd been reading and jumped up, his fingers deftly unlacing the corset the second he reached her. "Sorry, babe, I got wrapped up in the endless number of suspects and forgot the reason..." He gulped as the material of the corset came loose, revealing miles of soft pale skin as it parted. Pressing a kiss to the base of her spine, he murmured the rest of the sentence against her, his hands covering her hips.

"Want to try that again?"

"Mmm, just forgot the original reason for coming back here was to cool off." He smiled, tongue sliding across her skin as her hands covered his.

"This seems... ohhh..." Her head tipped back, nails digging into his palms as he stood, his teeth scraping up her throat. "Seems to be doing just the opposite."

Chuckling, he turned her, crushing his mouth to hers. "Are you complaining?"

"Not a bit." She leaned back, quickly tugging his shirt off. "Make me hot, Agent Booth."

Tongue stroking over hers, he walked them backwards until her legs hit the small table he'd previously been working at. Swiping the papers to the side, he boosted her up, groaning as she sucked at his bottom lip and slid his pants off simultaneously. "Wait!" He stepped back, panting as his eyes drifted over her: disheveled hair, eyes bright, dress pooled around her waist... God, she was fucking beautiful. "We're..." He motioned lamely to the files next to her. "Work... shouldn't really..."

Arching an eyebrow, she hooked her arms under his, pulling him close. "Seeley Booth, get thine cock in me."

"Was that..." He let his forehead fall to her shoulder, hands sliding down her sides and pushing her dress the rest of the way off. "The correct use of thine?"

"It was." Her fingers threaded through his hair and she gasped as he leaned down, tongue swirling around her nipple as he sucked against the lace of her bra.

"Well, I'm never..." His mouth moved to her other breast, fingers splaying over her hip as he rocked his erection against her thigh. "never one to disobey such nicely worded requests."

She laughed, low and long as their gazes met, his eyes dancing as he kissed her roughly and slid home.

"Damn, you're so wet."

"Mmm, you excite me." She locked her legs around him, heels digging into his ass, nails dragging over his back as he began to move. "Oooh, yes Booth... faster..."

Grunting, he gripped the edge of the table, increasing their pace. She moaned - a loud, soul shaking moan that made him even harder - and arched her back, pressing their chests together. "Bones, baby, shh... other people and... fuck..." He groaned as she swiveled her hips, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Oh yes, so damn good..." Her mouth trailed over his shoulders, hands cupping his ass as he changed their rhythm once more.

"I know. Shit. Not gonna last long..." Their foreheads met and he grinned down at her. "You drive me crazy, you know?" His lips brushed across her nose, her cheek, the spot just below her ear that made her insane; he smiled as her hips bucked at the sensation. "Always feel like I'm going to lose my mind... you feel so fucking unbelievable."

"Booth..." She sighed, hitching her legs higher on his waist, allowing him to fill her more completely as he continued to rock into her. "Shit, so close... harder, please... just... yes... yes, I'm coming..." She gasped, head thrashing against the table as the friction became unbearable and her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh Bones..." Her knees pressed hard into his sides, hands feverishly roaming his back as her tongue curled around his and he gasped, knowing it was too much. "Fuck, yes... oh... BonesBonesBonesBonesBONES." He thrust into her once more and came, pleasure rocking him so hard his knees almost buckled.

"And you told me to be quiet." She inhaled deeply, her hand smoothing over his chest as he collapsed next to her, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"What can I say? I get caught up in the moment." His mouth pressed against her shoulder. "All that matters is you. Us."

Biting her lip, she snuggled further into his embrace. "That's... thank you, Booth. I find that I feel very similar."

"I know, babe, I know. Now..." He reached behind them, grabbing the background check he'd been reading when they got back. "Why don't you look over this while we really do cool off."

"Ok." Her hand closed around his and she kissed him quickly before standing and stepping back into her dress, leaving the corset undone.

"Don't get too cold though; I'm not warming you up again until we're home again, M'lady."

She rolled her eyes as he tugged on his pants and settled on the chair next to her, picking up a file of his own. "We'll see." She leaned her shoulder against his, mouth turning up as she continued. "I can be awfully convincing, My Lord."


End file.
